


The Hardest Goodbye

by LedByTHeUnknown



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Loss, Memories, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Vin it all centers around his beloved Jeep</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is in answer to a challenge I found on the net
> 
> "One of the guys has to say goodbye to someone or something. It doesn't have to be a sad story and -- if you can put a humorous spin on it, all the better. It cannot be a deathfic (at least not one of the Seven). It should focus on any one of the Seven, but the One has to interact with each of the others at some point -- if not physically or verbally -- then he's got to think of each of the others at some point"

Goodbye to you my trusted friend. We've been together through thick and thin. The miles we went and all the times spent. The adventures we found and every day Chris would hound

"You should trade it in Vin. It's a piece of crap. I'm sure you'd be able to get a trade in for a used one though. It would be better, more economical and more environmentally friendly"

But Vin could never give it up. Sure, it stalled and spit, and sputtered, but it was his. He had so much fun with it, driving up to the mountains with the others. Forcing Ezra into it when the undercover agents jag was in the shop. It had always been there in a pinch, driving JD to the hospital after the young agent's drunken encounter with a mechanical bull, or getting Buck and himself the hell away from a warehouse that was under threat of blowing up when a bust went wrong.

The quiet moments, taking Josiah to see his sister went the older man's van was acting up and Vin was the only one Josiah trusted to take him there no questions asked.

Vin smiled as he remembered driving the ecstatic Nathan to the hospital when Rain was in labour.

Sure it may have rust and it may have no doors, only one side mirror, and neither turn signal worked, but that Jeep held so many memories.

Vin didn't feel silly as the knot in his throat tightened as the crane lifted the jeep up off the ground

It had been a sad day yesterday when the semi had careened off the road and into the fragile jeep. The others had said Vin was lucky he wasn't in it at the time, that there would always be other cars.

While Vin was grateful he'd stepped out to put his mail in the mailbox. It broke his heart that his beloved jeep was just a crumpled frame, and soon it would be nothing than a block of scrap.

A tear fell down his cheek as the crane lowered the jeep into the crusher. The hook was unhooked and the crusher began to squeeze the vehicle.

Vin turned away he couldn't bear to watch. He felt the arm around his shoulders, which began to lead him to the waiting truck.

"You o.k.?" The man in black asked.

"Yea, I will be. Thanks for coming." Vin

"No problem Junior."

The two men entered the truck. Vin casting a glance over his shoulder at the now cubed jeep. With a sigh he closed the door and they drove away.

The end


End file.
